


Two Plus Two

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexuality, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Two Plus Two

“You just haven’t met the right girl,” his father said.

Y/N was about to implode. If he heard that stupid fucking phrase one more time, he was going to actually burst. Rolling his eyes, he turned away from his father and kept his mouth shut. 

“We want you to be happy,” his mother added.

Oh really? Is that the case? Then why do either of you care if I like men?

Y/N shrugged and decided to head toward his room before he said something that got him in trouble.

“What’s with your attitude?” His mother asked.

He quickly snapped his head around, his eyes wide with anger. “What’s with my attitude? My attitude is because of your hypocrisy! If you wanted me to be happy, truly happy, it wouldn’t matter who I had feelings for. You act as though you’re these all accepting people and love is love and blah blah blah until it comes to your own son.”

“That’s enough!” Y/N’s father yelled, the vein protruding slightly from the side of his neck. “How dare you speak to your mother like that.”

Without another word, Y/N turned around and grabbed his jacket running out of the house with his father yelling for him to return. There was no way he was going back right now. If he did, he was going to say something that was going to get him in even more trouble.

The only person he could talk to right now was the one person who’d started the fight to begin with.

—–

When Matt heard a knock on the door, he was taken off guard. People never just randomly showed up at his house. He peeked out his window to see who it was and was surprised to see Y/N, looking angrier than he’d ever seen him.

Normally, he wasn’t allowed to let people into the house when his parents weren’t home but Y/N was one of his best friends from school and he looked like he really needed to talk to someone right now. “Hey, Y/N,” he said as he opened the door. “What’s up?”

“What’s up is that my parents are assholes. Can I come in?” 

Matt chuckled nervously, wondering what had made Y/N so mad. It wasn’t like him. “Of course, come in.” 

Inviting him in, Matt walked him toward the kitchen, grabbing them both a glass of water and allowing him to decompress before asking any questions. “Sooooo…” he started, “What happened at home that made you so angry?”

Y/N looked down, taking the phone out of his pocket and turning it off before saying anything. “My parents are homophobic assholes.”

“Oh,” he said. That wasn’t anything knew. But something about today made Y/N even angrier than normal. “I’m sorry you’re going through this again. Wanna go watch tv?”

Smiling softly, Y/N followed Matt into the living room. “That sounds nice. Something normal and not infuriating.”

“I think I can do that.” Matt decided to put on a favorite superhero movie of theirs. It would probably end up as background noise anyway because he still wanted to figure out what in particular had made Y/N so angry.

After watching the first ten minutes or so of the movie in silence, during which time a smile returned to Y/N’s face, Matt brought up his arrival again. “So what happened at home that made you so furious this time? It’s not like this is anything new with your parents.”

Matt was lucky. He’d anguished over how to tell his parents, but once he had they seemed accepting. His mother more so than his father, who “needed time to adjust,” but now it was just like anything else. 

For a moment, Y/N hesitated, which was weird for him because he and Matt told each other everything, but then he came out with it. “I was telling them again that I’m gay and it’s not just about finding the right girl.”

“That’s what always happens,” Matt replied, rolling his eyes at his friend’s parents’ intolerance. “When the hell are they going to get it through their heads?”

“I have no idea, but…”

“But what?”

“I think it became more real for them…the fact that I’m gay, because I told them I was interested in someone. That’s what brought up the whole ‘you just haven’t met the right girl thing.’” 

Y/N couldn’t meet his gaze and that’s when Matt put two and two together, at least he thought he did. Maybe he was wrong and two plus two was five in this case. “Well, do you think you can tell this person?” Matt asked. “Maybe start something? Do you think your parents would kick you out?”

“I don’t think they’d kick me out,” Y/N replied, his thumbs nervously moving against each other at the speed of light. “They’d probably just make my life hell until I go to college, and I’m praying I get a full scholarship so I can just take loans out for living expenses and leave but I guess I don’t know for sure.”

Matt turned toward his friend and tried his best to get him to confirm his suspicions without asking directly. Something about that seemed too personal, too intimate, though the implication would be intimate enough. “I think you should tell him, whoever this guy is, how you feel. If you think your parents are going to just make your life miserable, they do that anyway, so my advice would be to go for it.”

A particularly action-packed scene in the movie thankfully caught their attention and drained the tension from the room for a moment. “Hey Matt?”

“Yea?” His heart was racing.

“What if…what if the person I like is you?”

Reaching across, Matt grabbed Y/N’s hand and linked their fingers together. Two plus two did equal four. “I…like you too. Wanna make your parents miserable together?”

“Yes,” Y/N said, snorting as he laid down on the couch with his head in Matt’s lap. “And Matt?”

“Yea?”

“Thanks.”


End file.
